R.E.M. Concerts 2000s
2000: October 22, 2000 Athens-Clarke County Courthouse Steps, Athens, GA (Land Aid, with Randall Arendt, The Timothy Street Baptist Church Uplifted Voices Choir, The Julie Powell Quartet, Alfred Rucker, The UGA Salsa Band, The Common Law Quartet, The Workhorse of the Entertainment & Recording Industry, and Sarah Adkins) 2001: January 13, 2001 Rock City, Rio di Janeiro, Brazil (Rock In Rio for a Better World, with *NSYNC, Aaron Carter, Afro Reggae, Arnaldo Antunes, Autoramas, Barao Vermelho, Beck, Biquini Cavadao, Branco Mello, Britney Spears, Capital Inicial, Carlinhos Brown, Cidadao Quem, Cassia Eller, Daniela Mercury, The Dave Matthews Band, The Deftones, Elba Ramalho, Engenheiros do Hawaii, Fernanda Abreu, Five, The Foo Fighters, Gilberto Gil, Guns 'n' Roses, Halford, Henri Dikongue, Ira!, Iron Maiden, Ivo Meirelles & Funk 'n' Lata, Jair Rodrigues, James Taylor, Kid Abelha, Los Hermanos, LS Jack, Luiz Melodia, Mawaca, Max de Castro, Milton Nascimento, Moraes Moreira, Nacao Zumbi, Nando Reis, Neil Young & Crazy Horse, O Surto, Oasis, Orquestra Sinfonica Brasileira, Papa Roach, Pato Fu, Patricia Coelho, Paulinho Moska, Pavilhao 9, Pepeu Gomes, Plebe Rude, The Queens of the Stone Age, The Red Hot Chili Peppers, Relespublica, Regis Gizavo, Rumbora, Sandra de Sa, Sandy & Junior, Sepultura, Sheik Tosado, Sheryl Crow, Silverchair, Sting, Supla, Thierry « Titi » Robin, Tianastacia, Tihuana, Tom Ze, Tribo de Jah, Udora, Ultraje a rigor, Varttina, Wilson Sideral, Wilson Simoninha, and Ze Ramalho) January 17, 2001 Argentina Polo Field, Buenos Aires, Argentina (Buenos Aires Hot Festival, with Babasonicos, Beck, Divididos, Estupendo, Leo Garcia, Libido, Neil Young & Crazy Horse, Oasis, Ratones Paranoicos, Romina Cohn, and Turf) April 29, 2001 Trafalgar Square, London, England (South Africa Freedom Day Concert on the Square, with Atomic Kitten, Baaba Maal, Beverley Knight & Mandoza, Billy Ocean, Dave Stewart & Friends, Hugh Masekela, Labi Siffre, Ladysmith Black Mambazo, Lisa Roxanne, Melanie B, and The Corrs) May 12, 2001 Cologne Cathedral, Cologne, Germany (free concert, with Seeed) May 17, 2001 Corner of Younge and Dundas Streets Square, Toronto, ON (free concert) May 18, 2001 Steven Spielberg Gallery, New York, NY June 8, 2001 Museum of Television & Radio Listening Room, Beverly Hills, CA October 16, 2001 Georgia Theater, Athens, GA (Community Connection benefit concert, with The Possibilities and a screeing of Jim McKay's film Our Song) October 20-21, 2001 Shoreline Amphitheater, Mountain View, CA (Bridge School Benefit, with Ben Harper, Billy Idol, Dave Matthews, Jill Sobule, Neil & Pegi Young & Crazy Horse, Pearl Jam, and Tracy Chapman) October 22, 2001 KeyArena, Seattle, WA (Groundwork 2001, with The Tom Family Singers, Femi Kuti, Mana, Alanis Morissette, Rahat Nusrat Fateh Ali Khan, Artis the Spoonman, and Pearl Jam) October 23, 2001 Crocodile Cafe, Seattle, WA (Washington Wilderness Coalition benefit show, with The Minus 5) November 8, 2001 Festhalle, Frankfurt, Germany (MTV Europe Music Awards, with Basement Jaxx, Craig David, Depeche Mode, Dido, Fred Durst, JAY-Z, Kylie Minogue, Mary J. Blige, Muse, Rammstein, Travis, Wes Scantlin & Jimmy Page, and blink-182) 2002: January 31, 2002 Isaac Stern Auditorium, New York, NY (You Gotta Have Friends: Partners in the Fight Against AIDS, with Sweet Honey In the Rock and Jewel) February 14, 2002 Kodak Theater, Los Angeles, CA (LOVE ROCKS: Celebrating the Biggest Hearts in Entertainment, with Bono, Cher, Lauryn Hill, No Doubt, and Reese) December 15, 2002 Richard's on Richard's, Vancouver, BC (supporting The Minus 5, with Dirtmitts) 2003: March 23, 2003 Zulu Records, Vancouver, BC (supporting The Minus 5) In Time 2003 Tour: June 21, 2003 Tivoli, Utrecht, Netherlands June 22, 2003 Heineken Music Hall, Amsterdam, Netherlands (supported by Pete Yorn) June 24-25, 2003 Carling Academy Brixton, London, England (supported by Pete Yorn on the 24th and The Mull Historical Society on the 25th) June 27, 2003 Worthy Farm, Shepton Mallet, England (Glastonbury Festival of Contemporary Performing Arts, with The 22-20s, Athlete, Beth Gibbons, Billy Bragg, Calexico, Dave Gahan, David Gray, De La Soul, Death in Vegas, The Doves, Echo & The Bunnymen, Electric Six, Feeder, Flint, Gemma Hayes, Grandaddy, Har Mar Superstar, Idlewild, Inspiral Carpets, Interpol, Jimmy Cliff, Jools Holland & His Rhythm & Blues Orchestra, Julian Cope, Junior Senior, The Kings of Leon, The Leningrad Cowboys, Los Lobos, Love, Macy Gray, The Manic Street Preachers, Mew, Moby, Mogwai, Moloko, My Morning Jacket, Nada Surf, Nodens Ictus, Obi, Ozric Tentacles, Primal Scream, Radio 4, Radiohead, Royksopp, Sigur Ros, Simple Kid, Sparta, Squarepusher, Suede, The Sugababes, Sugarcult, The Super Furry Animals, Supergrass, The Coral, The Damned, The Darkness, The Delgados, The Egg, The Flaming Lips, The Gathering, The Libertines, The Music, The Polyphonic Spree, The Rapture, The Raveonettes, The Streets, The Thrills, The Waterboys, The Zutons, Tricky, The Turin Brakes, Venus Hum, Yes, Yo La Tengo, and Zwan) June 29, 2003 Werchter Festival Park, Rotselaar, Belgium (Rock Werchter, with 2 Many DJ's, Anou k, Arno, The Audio Bullys, Bjork, Buscemi, Calexico, Coldplay, Counting Crows, Cypress Hill, Danko Jones, Das Pop, Dave Gahan, De La Soul, Feeder, Good Charlotte, The Gotan Project, Grandaddy, Interpol, Janez Detd., Krezip, Lemon, Los Lobos, Massive Attack, Metallica, Millionaire, Moby, Moloko, Morgan Heritage, Ozark Henry, The Queens of the Stone Age, Radiohead, Royksopp, The Saian Supa Crew, Skin, Something Corporate, The Stereophonics, Stone Sour, Supergrass, Susheela Raman, The Cardigans, The Datsuns, The Polyphonic Spree, The Roots, The Streets, Timo Maas, Tom McRae, Tricky, Underworld, Xzibit, Zuco 103, and 't Hof Van Commerce) July 1, 2003 Volkspark, Hamburg, Germany (supported by Blumfeld) July 3, 2003 Rock Scene, Ringe, Denmark (Midtfyn Festival, with Big Fat Snake, D-A-D, Good Charlotte, HIM, Kashmir, Kick the Kangaroo, Kim Larsen & Kjukken, Kitty Wu, Love Shop, The Manic Street Preachers, Moloko, Outlandish, Saybia, The Flaming Lips, The Human League, The Rasmus, and Ville Valo) July 4, 2003 Waldbuhne, Berlin, Germany (supported by Feeder) July 5, 2003 Royal Place, Munich, Germany (supported by Feeder) July 7, 2003 Piazza Grande, Locarno, Switzerland (supported by The Bambi Molesters) July 8, 2003 Schonbrunn Castle, Vienna, Austria (supported by The Bambi Molesters) July 10, 2003 Torwar Hall, Warsaw, Poland (supported by Pudelsi) July 12, 2003 Balado Airfield, Kinross, Scotland (T In the Park, with Athlete, Biffy Clyro, Coldplay, Death in Vegas, Echo & The Bunnymen, Ed Harcourt, Feeder, Franz Ferdinand, Idlewild, The Kings of Leon, Martin Grech, Myslovitz, Skin, Snow Patrol, The Sugababes, The Super Furry Animals, Supergrass, Teenage Fanclub, The Cardigans, The Charlatans, The Cooper Temple Clause, The Coral, The Darkness, The Flaming Lips, The Jeevas, The Mars Volta, The Polyphonic Spree, The Proclaimers, The Roots, The Streets, The Thrills, Tricky, and Underworld) July 13, 2003 Old Trafford Cricket Ground, Manchester, England (Move Festival, with Athlete, Badly Drawn Boy, Dave Gahan, Feeder, Idlewild, Inspiral Carpets, John Squire, Kinesis, The Manic Street Preachers, Oranger, Puressence, The Super Furry Animals, Teenage Fanclub, The Charlatans, The Flaming Lips, and The Mars Volta) July 16-17, 2003 Marlay Park, Dublin, Ireland (supported by Oranger (16th), Ruby Horse (17th), and Starsailor) July 19, 2003 Bowling Green, Weisbaden, Germany (supported by Blumfeld and The Bambi Molesters) July 20, 2003 Glenmore Scene, Carhaix, France (Festival de Vielles Charrues, with 22-Pistepirkko, Amon Tobin, Arno, Arthur H, Bikini Machine, Benabar, Calexico, Carlos Nunez, Ceux qui marchent debout, DJ Vadim, Enrico Macias, EZ3kiel, Flogging Molly, Ganga, The Gnawa Njoum Experience, The Gotan Project, Hexstatic, High Tone, Hocus Pocus, Interlope, Israel Vibration, Karin Clercq, Laurent Voulzy, Le Peuple de l'Herbe, Les Wampas, The Massilia Sound System, Mickey 3D, Monsieur Orange, Nada Surf, Renaud, Royskopp, Rodolphe Burger, Salif Keita, Stupeflip, Supergrass, The Herbaliser, The Pretenders, Tony Allen, Tricky, and Zazie) July 22, 2003 Euganeo Stadium, Padova, Italy (supported by Sparklehorse and Feeder) July 23, 2003 Conero Stadium, Ancona, Italy (supported by Sparklehorse and Feeder) July 24, 2003 Italsider Area Main Stage, Naples, Italy (Neapolis Festival, with Caetano Veloso, Carmen Consoli, Diana Krall, Feeder, George Benson, Giardini di Miro, Gilberto Gil, Massive Attack, Paola Turci, Patti Smith, Sparklehorse, and Yuppie Flu) July 26, 2003 Vienne Antique Theater, Vienne, France (Les Cotes du Rock, with Czar, Dolly, Indochine, Mickey 3D, Nada Surf, and Overhead) July 27, 2003 The Asse Main Stage, Nyon, Switzerland (Paleo Festival Nyon, with Adrian Weyermann, Alanis Morrisette, Angelique Kidjo, The Asian Dub Foundation, Athlete, Ba Cissoko, Badly Drawn Boy, Benabar, Beth Gibbons & Rustin Man, Calexico, Camille, Dead Man Ray, Ed Harcourt, Eskobar, Frederic Galliano & The African Divas, Gnawa Diffusion, The Gotan Project, I Muvrini, Ibrahim Ferrer, Jean-Louis Albert, Jimmy Cliff, Karin Clercq, Keren Ann, Kyo, La Tordue, Laurent Voulzy, Le Peuple de l'Herbe, Luke Slater, Marc Lavione, Massive Attack, Mickey 3D, Miss Kittin, Morgan Heritage, Nada Surf, Oumou Sangare, Patrick Bruel, Prohom, Renaud, Rubin Steiner, Salif Keita, Ska-P, Stanley Beckford, Superbus, Supergrass, The Cardigans, The Coral, Toots & The Maytals, Travis, Tryo, Vincent Delerm, and Zazie) August 29, 2003 Thunderbird Stadium, Vancouver, BC (supported by The Dandy Warhols and Wilco) August 31, 2003 Dahlberg Arena, Missoula, MT (supported by Wilco) September 1, 2003 Comcast Mainstage, Seattle, WA (Bumbershoot, with The Benevento/Russo Duo, Bernie Worrell, Brandi Carlile, Carissa's Wierd, Cold, Daniel Lanois, Donovan, Evanescence, The Jacob Fred Jazz Odyssey, Leftover Salmon, Maktub, Modest Mouse, Ms. Led, Nickel Creek, Quasi, Revis, Skerik's Syncopated Taint Septet, Taarka, The Rockfords, The Shins, and Wilco) September 3, 2003 Clark County Amphitheater, Ridgefield, WA (supported by Wilco) September 6, 2003 Shoreline Amphitheater, Mountain View, CA (supported by Wilco) September 7, 2003 Ford Stage, San Diego, CA (San Diego Street Scene, with 311, Arrested Development, Bad Religion, Cafe Tacyba, Concrete Blonde, Cypress Hill, De La Soul, The Doors of the 21st Century, The Dropkick Murphys, Eek-A-Mouse, Flogging Molly, The Goo Goo Dolls, Greg Ginn, Kinky, Love, Macy Gray, Mojo Nixon & The Toadliquors, Nickel Creek, Nortec Collective, Pennywise, Reverend Horton Heat, The Sex Pistols, Social Distortion, Switchfoot, The Allman Brothers Band, The B-52s, The Distillers, The Presidents of the United States of America, The Subdudes, Wilco, X, and Xavier Rudd) September 10, 2003 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Wilco) September 11, 2003 Thomas & Mack Center, Las Vegas, NV (supported by Wilco) September 13-14, 2003 Red Rocks Amphitheater, Denver, CO (supported by Ed Harcourt and Wilco) September 16, 2003 Xcel Energy Center, St. Paul, MN (supported by Ed Harcourt) September 17, 2003 Starlight Theater, Kansas City, MO (supported by Ed Harcourt) September 19, 2003 NextStage, Grand Prairie, TX (supported by Ed Harcourt) September 20, 2003 C.W. Mitchell Pavilion, The Woodlands, TX (supported by Ed Harcourt) September 21, 2003 Zilker Park, Austin, TX (Austin City Limits Music Festival, with Abra Moore, Al Green, Alexi Murdoch, Asleep At the Wheel, Beaver Nelson, Ben Harper & The Innocent Criminals, Ben Kweller, Beth Orton, Billy Joe Shaver, Bob Schneider, Bright Eyes, Bruce Robison, Cafe Tacvba, Caitlin Cary, The Charlie Hunter Trio, Cody ChesnuTT, Corn Mo, Cross Canadian Ragweed, David Garza, Doyle Bramhall, The Drive-By Truckers, Dwight Yoakam, Ed Harcourt, Endochine, G. Love & Special Sauce, Galactic, Gary Clark Jr., Ian Moore, Jack Ingram, Jack Johnson, Jay Farrar, Jimmy LaFave, Joe McDermott, John Townes Van Zandt II, Josh Ritter, Julieta Venegas, Kaki King, Karl Denson's Tiny Universe, Keller Williams, Kermit Ruffins, Leftover Salmon, Liz Phair, Los Lobos, Los Lonely Boys, Lucinda Williams, Martin Sexton, Mason Jennings, Mavis Staples, Midlake, Miranda Lambert, Monte Warden, Nickel Creek, The North Mississippi Allstars, O.A.R., The Old 97's, Particle, Pat Green, Patrice Pike, Patty Griffin, Paul Thorn, The Rebirth Brass Band, Reckless Kelly, Richard Buckner, Robert Earl Keen, Robert Randolph & The Family Band, Ruthie Foster, Sara Hickman, Shawn Camp, Shawn Colvin, Soulive, The South Austin Jug Band, Steve Earle & The Dukes, Steve Winwood, Terri Hendrix, The Bells of Joy, The Dandy Warhols, The Derailers, The Gourds, The Jellydots, The Mavericks, The Polyphonic Spree, The Shins, The String Cheese Incident, Tift Merritt, Ween, Yo La Tengo, and The Yonder Mountain String Band) September 23, 2003 UNO Lakefront Arena, New Orleans, LA (supported by Sparklehorse) September 24, 2003 Oak Mountain Amphitheater, Pelham, AL (supported by Sparklehorse) September 26, 2003 United Center, Chicago, IL (supported by Sparklehorse) September 27, 2003 Blossom Music Center, Cuyahoga Falls, OH (supported by Sparklehorse) September 28, 2003 The Palace of Auburn Hills, Auburn Hills, MI (supported by Sparklehorse) September 30, 2003 Air Canada Center, Toronto, ON (supported by Sparklehorse) October 1, 2003 Liacouras Center, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Pete Yorn) October 3, 2003 Tommy Hilfinger Theater, Hempstead, NY (supported by Pete Yorn) October 4, 2003 Madison Square Garden, New York, NY (supported by Sparklehorse) October 5, 2003 Tweeter Performing Arts Center, Boston, MA (supported by Pete Yorn) October 7, 2003 Clinton Recording Studios, New York, NY (one-off intimate show) October 8, 2003 Patriot Center, Fairfax, VA (supported by Pete Yorn) October 10, 2003 Alltel Pavilion, Raleigh, NC (supported by Pete Yorn) October 11, 2003 Phillips Arena, Atlanta, GA (supported by Pete Yorn) Post-tour: October 16, 2003 Bush Hall, London, England (fan-club members and contest winners show) October 21, 2003 Sala Pacha, Madrid, Spain October 23, 2003 Brainpool TV Studios, Cologne, Germany October 25, 2003 The Factory, Oslo, Norway October 29, 2003 Avalon Hollywood, Los Angeles, CA 2004: September 14, 2004 Carling Apollo Hammersmith, London, England (Make Trade Fair Live, with Razorlight, Jamelia, Minnie Driver, The Thrills, and Ricky Gervais) September 15, 2004 St. James's Church, London, England (R.E.M., Live and Exclusive, fan club/BBC Radio 2 contest winners show) September 18, 2004 Verona Arena, Verona, Italy (Festivalbar, with The Black Eyed Peas, Byran Adams, Emma Bunton, Francesco Regna, Jamelia & Tiziano Ferro, Mark Knopfler, Piero Palu, and Zuccero) September 24, 2004 Koln Arena, Cologne, Germany (VIVA Comet Awards, with Bryan Adams, Sohne Mannheims, Stefan Raab & Bully Herbig, The Black-Eyed Peas, Marilyn Manson, Avril Lavinge, Dick Brave, Sarah Connor, and Rosenstoltz) Vote for Change Tour: (October 1-11, 2004) October 1, 2004 Wachovia Center, Philadelphia, PA (with Bright Eyes and Bruce Springsteen & The E Street Band) October 2, 2004 Gund Arena, Cleveland, OH (with Bright Eyes and Bruce Springsteen & The E Street Band) October 3, 2004 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (with Bright Eyes and Bruce Springsteen & The E Street Band) October 5, 2004 Xcel Energy Center, St. Paul, MN (with Bright Eyes and Bruce Springsteen & The E Street Band) October 8, 2004 TD Warehouse Center, Orlando, FL (with Tracey Chapman and Bruce Springsteen & The E Street Band) October 11, 2004 MCI Center, Washington D.C. (with John Mellencamp, Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds, Bonnie Raitt & Jackson Browne & Keb Mo, The Jurassic 5, Pearl Jam, James Taylor, and The Dave Matthews Band) R.E.M. Around the Sun World Tour 04-05: (October 13-July 16, 2005) October 13, 2004 Greek Theater, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Five Eight) October 14, 2004 Santa Barbara Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA (supported by Five Eight) October 15, 2004 William Randolph Hearst Greek Theater, Berkeley, CA (supported by Five Eight) October 16, 2004 Verizon Wireless Amphitheater, Irvine, CA (supported by Five Eight) October 19, 2004 Fabulous Fox Theater, St. Louis, MO (supported by Now It's Overhead) October 20, 2004 Murat Theater, Indianapolis, IN (supported by Now It's Overhead) October 22, 2004 Ryman Auditorium, Nashville, TN (supported by Trent Dabbs) October 23, 2004 Gwinnett Center Arena, Duluth, GA (supported by Now It's Overhead) October 25-26, 2004 Auditorium Theater, Chicago, IL (supported by Now It's Overhead on the 25th and Angela McCluskey on the 26th) October 27, 2004 Taft Theater, Cincinnati, OH (supported by Now It's Overhead) October 29, 2004 Fleet Center, Boston, MA (supported by Angela McCluskey) October 30, 2004 Borgata Events Center, Atlantic City, NJ (supported by Angela McCluskey) November 1, 2004 D.A.R. Constitutional Hall, Washington D.C. (supported by Angela McCluskey) November 4, 2004 Madison Square Garden, New York, NY (supported by Angela McCluskey) November 5, 2004 Mohegan Sun Arena, Montville, CT (supported by Joseph Arthur) November 7, 2004 A.J. Palumbo Center, Pittsburgh, PA (supported by Joseph Arthur) November 9, 2004 John Labatt Center, London, ON (supported by Joseph Arthur) November 10, 2004 Hummingbird Center, Toronto, ON (supported by Joseph Arthur) November 11, 2004 Ottawa Civic Center, Ottawa, ON (supported by Joseph Arthur) November 12, 2004 Bell Center, Montreal, QC (supported by Joseph Arthur) November 14, 2004 Fort William Gardens, Thunder Bay, ON (supported by Charlie Mars) November 15, 2004 Centennial Concert Hall, Winnipeg, MB (supported by Charlie Mars) November 17, 2004 The Saddledome, Calgary, AB (supported by Charlie Mars) November 19-20, 2004 Marion Oliver McCaw Hall, Seattle, WA (supported by Five Eight on the 19th and Charlie Mars on the 20th) November 21, 2004 Orpheum Theater, Vancouver, BC (supported by Charlie Mars) November 26, 2004 E Center, Salt Lake City, UT (supported by Charlie Mars) November 27, 2004 Fillmore Auditorium, Denver, CO (supported by Charlie Mars) November 28, 2004 Kiva Auditorium, Albuquerque, NM (supported by Five Eight) December 3, 2004 Mexico City Sports Palace, Mexico City, Mexico (supported by deSol) January 7, 2005 Atlantic Pavilion, Lisbon, Portugal (supported by Joseph Arthur) January 8, 2005 Vistalegre Palace, Madrid, Spain (supported by Joseph Arthur) January 9, 2005 Palau Sant Jordi, Barcelona, Spain (supported by Joseph Arthur) January 11, 2005 Marseille Dome, Marseille, France (supported by Joseph Arthur) January 12, 2005 Geneva Arena, Geneva, Switzerland (supported by Joseph Arthur) January 13, 2005 St. Jakob's Hall, Basel, Switzerland (supported by Joseph Arthur) January 15, 2005 Assago Forum, Milan, Italy (supported by Joseph Arthur) January 16, 2005 PalaOnda, Bolzano, Italy (supported by Brainstorm) January 17, 2005 Tivoli Hall, Ljubljana, Slovenia (supported by Brainstorm) January 19, 2005 Dom Sportova, Zagreb, Croatia (supported by Brainstorm) January 21, 2005 Belgrade Fair Hall 1, Belgrade, Serbia (supported by Brainstorm) January 22, 2005 Laszlo Papp Sports Arena, Budapest, Hungary (supported by Brainstorm) January 23, 2005 Sazka Arena, Prague, Czech Republic (supported by Brainstorm) January 25, 2005 Kipsala International Exhibition Center, Riga, Latvia (supported by Brainstorm) January 26, 2005 Saku Hall, Tallinn, Estonia (supported by Brainstorm) January 27, 2005 Ice Palace, St. Petersburg, Russia (cancelled due to hold-ups at border) January 29, 2005 Hartwall Arena, Helsinki, Finland (supported by Brainstorm) January 31, 2005 Globe Arena, Stockholm, Sweden (supported by The Thrills) February 1, 2005 Oslo Spektrum, Oslo, Norway (supported by The Thrills) February 3, 2005 Ahoy Sports Palace, Rotterdam, Netherlands (supported by The Thrills) February 4, 2005 Konig-Pilsener Arena, Oberhausen, Germany (supported by The Thrills) February 5, 2005 TUI Arena, Hanover, Germany (supported by The Thrills) February 7, 2005 Antwerp Sports Palace, Antwerp, Belgium (supported by The Thrills) February 8, 2005 Paris-Bercy Omnisports Palace, Paris, France (supported by The Thrills) February 11, 2005 Weiner Stadthalle, Vienna, Austria (supported by The Thrills) February 12, 2005 Hans Martin Schleyer Hall, Stuttgart, Germany (supported by The Thrills) February 13, 2005 Leipzig Arena, Leipzig, Germany (supported by The Thrills) February 15, 2005 Velodrome, Berlin, Germany (supported by The Thrills) February 16, 2005 Copenhagen Forum, Copenhagen, Denmark (supported by The Thrills) February 17, 2005 Color Line Arena, Hamburg, Germany (supported by The Thrills) February 19, 2005 Carling Apollo Hammersmith, London, England (supported by Now It's Overhead) February 21, 2005 Hallam FM Arena, Sheffield, England (supported by Now It's Overhead) February 22, 2005 Scottish Exhibition and Conference Center, Glasgow, Scotland (cancelled due to Mike Mills having combination of flu and ear infection) February 23, 2005 NEC Arena, Birmingham, England (supported by Now It's Overhead) February 25, 2005 Odyssey Arena, Belfast, Northern Ireland (supported by Now It's Overhead) February 26-27, 2005 Point Theater, Dublin, Ireland (supported by Now It's Overhead) March 4-5, 2005 Bellville Velodrome, Cape Town, South Africa (supported by Arno Carsten's New Porn) March 8, 2005 ABSA Stadium, Durban, South Africa (supported by Arno Carsten's New Porn) March 10-11, 2005 Coca-Cola Dome, Johannesburg, South Africa (supported by Arno Carsten's New Porn) March 16, 2005 Nippon Budokan, Tokyo, Japan (supported by doa) March 17, 2005 Aichi-ken Arts Theater, Nagoya, Japan (supported by doa) March 18, 2005 Grand Cube Osaka, Osaka, Japan (supported by doa) March 20, 2005 Hong Kong Exhibition & Convention Center, Hong Kong (supported by doa) March 24, 2005 WestpacTrust Center, Christchurch, New Zealand (supported by The Checks and Bright Eyes) March 26, 2005 Bowl of Brooklands, New Plymouth, New Zealand (supported by The Checks and Bright Eyes) March 28, 2005 Red Devil Park, Byron Bay, Australia (Byron Bay Bluesfest, with Andy Cowan, Angelique Kidjo, Anne McCue, Ash Grunwald, Bambi Lee Savage, Bebel Gilberto, Bo Diddley, Bomba, Bright Eyes, Butterfly Boucher, By-Pass, CAKE, Chris Whitley, The Dave Matthews Band, Ember Swift, Eran James, Eric Bibb, Ernest Ranglin, Eugene "Hideaway" Bridges, Fred Eaglesmith, Fruit, G. Love & Special Sauce, George Thorogood & The Destroyers, Gomez, Guy Davis, Hat Fitz, Ian Moss, Jack Johnson, Jack Thorncraft, James T. & The Last Volunteers, Janis Ian, Jeff Lang, Jez Mead, Jimmy Barnes, Joel Turner, The John Butler Trio, John Lee Hooker Jr., Kasey Chambers, Lisa Hunt, Los Mocosos, Luka Bloom, Mia Dyson, Michael Franti & Spearhead, Michael Jerome Browne, Missy Higgins, Monkey Boy, Nessa Morgan, Ngaiire, OdESSA, Parliament-Funkadelic, Pete Cornelius & The DeVilles, Pilate, Rahsaan Patterson, Roy Ayers, Sarah McLahan, Scarlett Affection, Slim Pickens, Solomon Burke, Soulman, Steve Arvey, Tex, Don, & Charlie, That 1 Guy, The Beautiful Girls, The Cat Empire, The Frames, The Martinez Brothers, The Mason Rack Band, The Others, The Re-Mains, The Vasco Era, The Waifs, The Wailers Band, The Whitlams, Tim Piper & Rhythm Co., Vassy, The Violent Femmes, Wiley Reed, and ¡Cubanismo!) March 29, 2005 Brisbane Entertainment Center Main Arena, Brisbane, Australia (supported by Little Birdy and Bright Eyes) March 31-April 1, 2005 Sydney Entertainment Center, Sydney, Australia (supported by Little Birdy and Bright Eyes) April 3, 2005 Rod Laver Arena, Melbourne, Australia (supported by Little Birdy and Bright Eyes) April 6, 2005 Adelaide Entertainment Center, Adelaide, Australia (supported by Little Birdy and Bright Eyes) April 8, 2005 Burswood Dome, Perth, Australia (supported by Little Birdy and Bright Eyes) May 25, 2005 Los Carmenes Stadium, Granada, Spain (supported by Fabula) May 27, 2005 Antonio Soria Municipal Park, Torrevieja, Spain (supported by Fabula) May 28, 2005 Trade Fair Exhibition Center Car Parking, Zaragoza, Spain (supported by Fabula) May 29, 2005 Las Mestas Municipal Racecourse, Gijon, Spain (supported by Fabula) June 1, 2005 Cathedral Square, Magdeburg, Germany (supported by Kettcar and World Leader Pretend) June 3, 2005 Nurburgring Racetrack Centerstage, Adenau, Germany (Rock am Ring, with 3 Doors Down, 3 Inches of Blood, Adam Green, Apocalyptica, As I Lay Dying, Avenged Sevenfold, Billy Idol, Black Raven, Bullet For My Valentine, Caliban, Data MC, Die Toten Hosen, DIR EN GREY, The Doves, Every Time I Die, Feeder, Fettes Brot, Flipsyde, Flyswatter, Funeral For a Friend, Garbage, Gizmachii, Green Day, Helmet, HIM, In Extremo, In Flames, Incubus, Iron Maiden, John Legend, Johnny Panic, Kettcar, Killswitch Engage, Lacuna Coil, Lamb of God, Life of Agony, Madrugada, Madsen, Mamasweed, Mando Diao, Mardo, Marilyn Manson, Maroon 5, Mastodon, Maximo Park, Melody Club, Meshuggah, Motley Crue, Mudvayne, My Chemical Romance, Papa Roach, Phantom Planet, Quit Your Dayjob, The Secret Machines, Shadows Fall, Silbermond, Simple Plan, Slayer, Slipknot, Sonic Youth, Soulwax, Stigma, The Still Remains, Subway to Sally, Sugarplum Fairy, The Ark, The Blue Van, The Chemical Brothers, The Dillinger Escape Plan, The Frames, THE*GA*GA*S, The Hellacopters, The Hives, The (International) Noise Conspiracy, The Prodigy, Thievery Corporation, Tocotronic, Tomte, The Towers of London, Trivium, Unearth, Velvet Revolver, Verlen, Walking Concert, Wednesday 13, Weezer, Wir sind Helden, Wire Daisies, Within Temptation, and World Leader Pretend) June 4, 2005 Zeppelin Field, Nuremberg, Germany (Rock Im Park, with 3 Inches of Blood, Adam Green, Apocalyptica, As I Lay Dying, Avenged Sevenfold, Billy Idol, Bullet for My Valentine, Caliban, DIR EN GREY, The Doves, Every Time I Die, Feeder, Fettes Brot, Flipsyde, Funeral For a Friend, Garbage, Gizmachi, Green Day, Helmet, HIM, In Flames, Incubus, Iron Maiden, John Legend, Kettcar, Killswitch Engage, Lacuna Coil, Lamb of God, Life of Agony, Madrugada, Madsen, Mando Diao, Mardo, Marilyn Manson, Maroon 5, Mastodon, Maximo Park, Melody Club, Meshuggah, Motley Crue, Mudvayne, My Chemical Romance, Papa Roach, Phantom Planet, Quit Your Dayjob, Reel Big Fish, The Secret Machines, Shadows Fall, Silbermond, Simple Plan, Slayer, Slipknot, Sohne Mannheims, Sonic Youth, Soulwax, Stigma, The Still Remains, Subway to Sally, Sugarplum Fairy, The Ark, The Blue Van, The Chemical Brothers, The Frames, THE*GA*GA*S, The Hellacopters, The Hives, The (International) Noise Conspiracy, The Prodigy, Thievery Corporation, Tocotronic, Tomte, The Towers of London, Trivium, Unearth, Velvet Revolver, Walking Concert, Wednesday 13, Weezer, Wir sind Helden, Wire Daises, Within Temptation, and World Leader Pretend) June 5, 2005 Schwarzl Lesiure Center, Graz, Austria (supported by Mardo and Mando Diao) June 10, 2005 Olympic Stadium, Rome, Italy (supported by Zeropositivo) June 11, 2005 Enzo and Dino Ferrari Autodromo, Bologna, Italy (Heineken Jammin' Festival, with Billy Idol, Garbage, Green Day, I Am Kloot, Le Vibrazioni, Mercury Rev, Miura, Negramaro, Oasis, Papa Roach, Pia Tuccitto, Simone Tomassini, Succo Marcio, Super Elastic Bubble Plastic, Vasco Rossi, Velvet, and Velvet Revolver) June 12, 2005 Seaclose Park, Newport, England (Nokia Isle of Wight Festival, with Babyshambles, Caravan, Countermine, Embrace, Faithless, Feeder, Goldie Lookin' Chain, Idlewild, Kate Aumonier, Ray Davies, Razorlight, Roxy Music, Snow Patrol, Starsailor, Supergrass, The Black Velvets, The Magic Numbers, The Subways, and Travis) June 14, 2005 Glasgow Green, Glasgow, Scotland (supported by Richard Hawley) June 15, 2005 Hallam FM Arena, Sheffield, England (supported by Richard Hawley) June 17, 2005 Old Trafford, Manchester, England (supported by Idlewild, The Zutons, and Feeder) June 18, 2005 Balloch Castle Country Park, Loch Lomond, Scotland (supported by Aberfeldy, Ambulance LTD, The Zutons, and Feeder) June 19, 2005 Ardgillan Castle, Balbriggan, Ireland (supported by Ambulance LTD, The Zutons, The Devlins, and Moby) June 21, 2005 Garden Society, Gothenburg, Sweden (supported by Mew) June 22, 2005 Ulleval Stadium, Oslo, Norway (supported by Madrugada and Mew) June 23, 2005 Viking Stadium, Stavanger, Norway (supported by Mew) June 25, 2005 Horsens Forum Stadium, Horsens, Denmark (supported by Mew) June 26, 2005 Goffert Park, Nijmegen, Netherlands (Rockin' Park, with Admiral Freebee, The Eagles of Death Metal, Feeder, Gabriel Rios, Interpol, Jamie Cullum, Keane, Krezip, Lenny Kravitz, The Nine Inch Nails, Ozark Henry, The Queens of the Stone Age, Racoon, Simple Plan, The Departure, and The Tears) June 28, 2005 Museum Old Place, Bonn, Germany (supported by Richard Hawley) June 29, 2005 Bank of the Elbe, Dresden, Germany (supported by Richard Hawley) July 2, 2005 Sitter Stage, St. Gallen, Switzerland (Open Air St. Gallen, with 2raumwohnung, Adam Green, Anti-Flag, Audioslave, CAKE, Chlyklass, Culcha Candela, Famara, Fatboy Slim, Favez, The Foo Fighters, Global Kryner, The John Butler Trio, Juli, Le Peuple de l'Herbe, Mando Diao, Marius & die Jagdkapelle, Mich Gerber, Moneybrother, Nouvelle Vague, Olaf Schubert, Panteon Rococo, Patent Ochsner, Patrice, Plenty Enuff, PVP, Seeed, Sektion Kuchikaschtli, Sina, Sonic Youth, Sportfreunde Stiller, Stress, The Bravery, The Dusa Orchestra, The Tokyo Ska Paradise Orchestra, and The Wurzel 5) July 3, 2005 Werchter Festival Park, Rotselaar, Belgium (Rock Werchter, with Armand van Helden, Arno, Athlete, Audioslave, Bloc Party, Daan, The Eagles of Death Metal, Elvis Costello & The Imposters, Faithless, Feeder, Flogging Molly, The Foo Fighters, Gabriel Rios, Garbage, Green Day, Interpol, Jamie Cullum, Jimmy Eat World, The Kaiser Chiefs, Kane, Keane, Kraftwerk, KT Tunstall, Millionaire, Monza, New Order, The Nine Inch Nails, Ozark Henry, Pennywise, The Queens of the Stone Age, Rammstein, Roisin Murphy, Sarah Bettens, Saul Williams, Simple Plan, Sloen, Snoop Dogg, Soulwax, Sum 41, The Bravery, The Chemical Brothers, The Dears, The Dresden Dolls, The Game, The Kills, The Rasmus, The Tears, Therapy?, Thievery Corporation, Tom Helsen, Velvet Revolver, Within Temptation, 't Hof van Commerce, ...And You Will Know Us By the Trail of the Dead) July 5, 2005 KC Stadium, Hull, England (supported by Idlewild and The Zutons) July 6, 2005 Nottingham City Ground, Nottingham, England (supported by Idlewild and The Zutons) July 8, 2005 Portman Road, Ipswich, England (supported by Idlewild and The Zutons) July 10, 2005 Millennium Stadium, Cardiff, Wales (supported by Johnathan Rice, Idlewild, and The Zutons) July 16, 2005 Hyde Park, London, England (supported by Johnathan Rice, Idlewild, and Feeder) October 8, 2005 The Spare Room Lounge, Athens, GA (DeWitt & Jackie Burton wedding reception) 2006: April 1, 2006 Georgia Theater, Athens, GA (supporting The Minus 5, with The Silos and Elf Power) September 12, 2006 40 Watt Club, Athens, GA (Finest Worksongs: Athens Bands Play the Music of R.E.M., with Claire Campbell, Tin Cup Prophette, The Modern Skirts, Bain Maddox, The Observatory, Patterson Hood, and Five Eight) September 16, 2006 Thomas B. Murphy Ballroom, Atlanta, GA (Georgia Music Hall of Fame Awards, with The Dream Engine, Kirsten Hall, Drumline, and Gregg Allman) 2007: March 12, 2007 Waldorf-Astoria Grand Ballroom, New York, NY (Rock & Roll Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony, with Aretha Franklin, Grandmaster Flash & The Furious Five, Patti Smith, Sammy Hagar, The Ronettes, and Velvet Revolver) June 30-July 1 & July 3-5, 2007 Olympia Theater, Dublin, Ireland (Working Rehearsals, supported by David Kitt on the 30th, Simple Kid on the 1st, Cathy Davey on the 3rd, Viarosa and Robyn Hitchcock on the 4th, and Mundy on the 5th) 2008: January 25, 2008 Milk Studios Basement, New York, NY (Impromptu jam at SPIN magazine interview & photo shoot) March 8, 2008 Big Cypress Seminole Indian Reservation, Big Cypress Indian Reservation, FL (Langerado Music Festival, with !!!, 311, The American Babies, American Bang, Ani DiFranco, Antibalas, Arrested Development, Awesome New Republic, Backyard Tire Fire, Bassnectar, The Beastie Boys, Ben Folds, Ben Jelen, The Benevento/Russo Duo, Blind Melon, Blitzen Trapper, Brett Dennen, Built to Spill, Busdriver, Citizen Cope, Dan Deacon, The Dark Star Orchestra, Dead Confederate, Dr. Dog, Earl Greyhound, The Funky Meters, G. Love & Special Sauce, Ghostland Observatory, Golem, Gov't Mule, Grace Potter & The Nocturnals, Hoots & Hellmouth, Indigenous, Jonah Smith, Josh Ritter, Keller Williams, Les Claypool, Martin Sexton, Matisyahu, Medeski Scofield Martin & Wood Pelican, Mickey Hart, Minus the Bear, Ozomatli, Perpetual Groove, Pete Francis, Phil Lesh & Friends, Railroad Earth, RAQ, Sam Bush, The Shout Out Louds, Sierra Leone's Refugee All-Stars, Sound Tribe Sector 9, The Spam Allstars, State Radio, Steel Train, That 1 Guy, The Bad Plus, The Disco Biscuits, The Dynamites, The Felice Brothers, The Heavy Pets, The Lee Boys, The National, The New Deal, The New Mastersounds, The Pnuma Trio, The Postmarks, The Roots, The Wailers Band, The Walkmen, The Wood Brothers, Thievery Corporation, Trevor Hall, Umphrey's McGee, Yard Dogs Road Show, matt pond PA, and of Montreal) March 12, 2008 Stubb's Bar-B-Q, Austin, TX (SXSW, with A Place to Bury Strangers, Alex Khoury, All Time Low, Aloke, Anathallo, Ash Grunwald, Ben Harper, The Birthday Suits, Black Moth Super Rainbow, Blood of the Sun, Bon Iver, Bowling for Soup, Cage the Elephant, Chikita Violenta, Chris Bathgate, Chromeo, Cloud Cult, Crystal Castles, Curumin, Cut Copy, Day for Night, Dead Confederate, Delorentos, Die! Die! Die!, Digitalism, Emily Jane White, Enslaved, Enter Shikari, The Evangelicals, Fanfarlo, Film School, Florence + The Machine, Frightened Rabbit, Fuck Buttons, Goat the Head, Hanson, Holy Fuck, Hopewell, The Hysterics, Ice Cube, Jason Collett, Johnathan Rice, Katy Perry, Laura Marling, Le Loup, MixHell, Modey Lemon, Monotonix, Motorhead, My Morning Jacket, Naked Raygun, Napalm Death, Neon Neon, Office, Oliver Future, The Papercranes, Paul Kelly, Peel, Planningtorock, Ra Ra Riot, Sean Hayes, Shining, Sia, Spoon, Summerbirds In the Cellar, The Antlers, The Answer, The Big Sleep, The Black Keys, The Black & White Years, The Cribs, The Lemonheads, The OaKs, The Wedding Present, The Whigs, Torche, WHY?, X, and Yo La Tengo) March 18, 2008 Rolling Stone, Milan, Italy March 24, 2008 Royal Albert Hall, London, England (R.E.M. & Friends Concert, with The Duke Spirit, The Foals, and Robyn Hitchcock & John Paul Jones) March 26, 2008 Apple Store, London, England 2008 World Tour: May 23, 2008 Deer Lake Park, Burnaby, BC (supported by The National and Modest Mouse) May 24, 2008 Gorge Amphitheater, George, WA (Sasquatch! Music Festival, with 65daysofstatic, Battles, Beirut, Built to Spill, The Cold War Kids, Crudo, Dead Confederate, Death Cab for Cutie, Dengue Fever, Destroyer, Fleet Foxes, Flight of the Conchords, Ghostland Observatory, Grand Archives, Kay Kay & His Weathered Underground, Matt Costa, M.I.A., Michael Franti & Spearhead, Michael Ian Black, Michael Showalter, Modest Mouse, Newton Faulkner, Okkervil River, Ozomatli, Pela, Rodrigo y Gabriela, Rogue Wave, Tegan & Sara, The Blakes, The Breeders, The Cops, The Cure, The Flaming Lips, The Hives, The Kooks, The Mars Volta, The National, The New Pornographers, The Presidents of the United States of America, and Yeasayer) May 29, 2008 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA (supported by The National and Modest Mouse) May 31-June 1, 2008 William Randolph Hearst Greek Theater, Berkeley, CA (supported by The National and Modest Mouse) June 3, 2008 Red Rocks Amphitheater, Denver, CO (supported by The National and Modest Mouse) June 5, 2008 Xcel Energy Center, St. Paul, MN (supported by The National and Modest Mouse) June 6, 2008 United Center, Chicago, IL (supported by The National and Modest Mouse) June 8, 2008 Molson Amphitheater, Toronto, ON (supported by The National and Modest Mouse) June 10, 2008 Time Warner Cable Music Pavilion, Raleigh, NC (supported by The National and Modest Mouse) June 11, 2008 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD (supported by The National and Modest Mouse) June 13, 2008 Comcast Performing Arts Center, Boston, MA (supported by The National and Modest Mouse) June 14, 2008 Nikon Theater, Hempstead, NY (supported by The National and Modest Mouse) June 18, 2008 Mann Performing Arts Center, Philadelphia, PA (supported by The National and Modest Mouse) June 19, 2008 Madison Square Garden, New York, NY (supported by The National and Modest Mouse) June 21, 2008 Lakewood Amphitheater, Atlanta, GA (supported by The National and Modest Mouse) July 2, 2008 Wester Park, Amsterdam, Netherlands (Live at Westerpark, with Bat for Lashes, Dennis, Goldfrapp, Hercules & Love Affair, Leonard Cohen, Massive Attack, MIKA, The Modern Skirts, Nelly Furtado, Neon Neon, Radiohead, and Sam Sparro) July 3, 2008 Werchter Festival Park, Rotselaar, Belgium (Rock Werchter, with 2 Many DJ's, Adele, Air Traffic, Anouk, Babyshambles, The Band of Horses, Beck, Ben Folds, Ben Harper & The Innocent Criminals, Black Box Revelation, Chris Cornell, The Cool Kids, Counting Crows, DeVotchKa, Digitalism, Donavon Frankenreiter, Duffy, The Editors, Galactic, Gnarls Barkley, Gossip, Grinderman, Hercules & Love Affair, Hot Chip, JAY-Z, The John Butler Trio, Justice, The Kaiser Chiefs, Kate Nash, The Kings of Leon, KT Tunstall, Lenny Kravitz, Mark Ronson, MGMT, MIKA, Moby, The Modern Skirts, Monza, My Morning Jacket, Neil Young, Nightwish, Panic! At the Disco, Patrick Watson, Radiohead, Roisin Murphy, Sigur Ros, Slayer, Soulwax, Sum 41, The Chemical Brothers, The Hives, The Kooks, The National, The Raconteurs, The Verve, The Whigs, Tim Vanhamel, Underworld, Vampire Weekend, Zita Swoon, and dEUS) July 5, 2008 Kobetamendi Enclosure, Bilbao, Spain (Bilbao BBK Live 2008, with Krakovia, Lenny Kravitz, Madness, Morcheeba, Quique Gonzalez, Tequila, The Charlatans, The Dandy Warhols, The Fratellis, The Gift, The Pigeon Detectives, The Police, The Prodigy, The Raveonettes, The Sunday Drivers, and ZZ Top) July 6, 2008 Castello d'Empuries Open Air Stage, Girona, Spain (Doctor Loft 05:00, with The Whip, The Courteeners, The Pigeon Detectives, The Editors, and Iggy & The Stooges) July 8, 2008 Antique Roman Theater of Fourviere, Lyon, France (Les Nuits de Fourieve, with Camille, Cat Power, Damon Albarn, Leonard Cohen, Ludeal, Massive Attack, Moriarty, The Do, Vanessa Paradis, and Youssou N'Dour) July 9, 2008 Green Theater, Nice, France (supported by Ludeal) July 12, 2008 Punchestown Racecourse, Naas, Ireland (Oxegen 2008, with Alabama 3, Alias Empire, Amy MacDonald, Amy Winehouse, Aphex Twin, Aslan, The Band of Horses, Battles, Bell X1, Ben Folds, The Black Kids, Bowling for Soup, British Sea Power, Cage the Elephant, Cajun Dance Party, Concerto For Constantine, Counting Crows, David Guetta, The Delays, Does It Offend You, Yeah?, Eddy Grant, The Editors, Feeder, The Future Kings of Spain, Glasvegas, Glen Hansard & Marketa Irglova, God Is an Astronaut, Groove Armada, Ian Brown, In Case of Fire, Interpol, Jack Penate, Justice, The Kaiser Chiefs, Kate Nash, Kavinsky, The Kings of Leon, Lightspeed Champion, Los Campesinos!, The Manic Street Preachers, Menomena, MGMT, Mindless Self Indulgence, Mundy, My Morning Jacket, Newton Faulkner, Noah & The Whale, Paddy Casey, Panic! At the Disco, Paul Heaton, Powderfinger, Rage Against the Machine, Republic of Loose, Reverend & The Makers, Richard Hawley, Roisin Murphy, Scouting for Girls, Seasick Steve, The Stereophonics, The Sugababes, The Brian Jonestown Massacre, The Chemical Brothers, The Courteeners, The Enemy, The Fratellis, The Go! Team, The Hold Steady, The Kooks, The Music, The National, The Pogues, The Prodigy, The Raconteurs, The Rascals, The Saw Doctors, The Stranglers, The Subways, The Ting Tings, The Verve, The Whigs, The Wombats, The Zutons, Tricky, UNKLE, Vampire Weekend, We Are Scientists, Yeasayer, and dEUS) July 13, 2008 Balado Airfield, Kinross, Scotland (T In the Park, with Amy MacDonald, Amy Winehouse, Aphex Twin, The Band of Horses, Biffy Clyro, Bowling for Soup, British Sea Power, Counting Crows, The Delays, Eddy Grant, Feeder, Frightened Rabbit, Get Cape. Wear Cape. Fly, Glasvegas, The Goo Goo Dolls, Gun, Hot Chip, Interpol, Johnny Foreigner, The Kaiser Chiefs, Kate Nash, The Kids in Glass Houses, The Kings of Leon, KT Tunstall, Lightspeed Champion, Los Campesinos!, MGMT, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Morning Jacket, Newton Faulkner, Panic! At the Disco, Powderfinger, Rage Against the Machine, Scouting for Girls, Seasick Steve, Sharleen Spiteri, Shed Seven, The Stereophonics, The Chemical Brothers, The Enemy, The Feeling, The Fratellis, The Futureheads, The Hold Steady, The Hoosiers, The Kooks, The Music, The National, The Pigeon Detectives, The Prodigy, The Stranglers, The Subways, The Ting Tings, The Twilight Sad, The Verve, The Whigs, The Wombats, The Xcerts, The Zutons, Twin Atlantic, Vampire Weekend, We Are Scientists, and dEUS) July 15, 2008 Bank of the Elbe Movie Night Grounds, Dresden, Germany (Filmnachte am Elbufer, with Die Arzte, Die Fantastischen Vier, The Editors, Loreena McKennitt, Nelly Furtado, Roland Kaiser, and Sohne Mannheims) July 16, 2008 Waldbuhne, Berlin, Germany (supported by The Editors) July 18, 2008 Piazza Grande, Locarno, Switzerland (Moon and Stars, with Alicia Keys, Dada (ante portas), Eddy Grant, Fettes Brot, James Blunt, Jovanotti, Juanes, Lenny Kravitz, Morcheeba, Myron, Nazareth, Paul Simon, Santana, Status Quo, The Storys, and Vasco Rossi) July 20, 2008 Santa Guiliana Arena, Perugia, Italy (Umbria Jazz Festival, with Alicia Keys, Caetano Veloso & Stefano Bollani, and The Editors) July 21, 2008 Verona Arena, Verona, Italy (supported by The Editors) July 23, 2008 Flegrea Arena, Naples, Italy (Carpisa Neapolis Festival, with Baustelle, Bluvertigo, The Editors, Elio e le Storie Tese, These New Puritans, July 24, 2008 Villa Manin, Codroipo, Italy (No Borders Music Festival, with The Editors) July 26, 2008 Gianni Brera Civic Arena, Milan, Italy (Milano Jazzin' Festival, with The Editors) July 27, 2008 L'Asse, Nyon, Switzerland (Paleo Festival Nyon, with Alain Bashung, Asa, BB Brunes, Ben Harper, Brisa Roche, Cali, Caribou, Cocoon, Coming Soon, Constance Verluca, Daniel Darc, Dionysos, Etienne Daho, Favez, The Girls in Hawaii, Goose, Grand Corps Malade, IAM, I'm From Barcelona, Jose Barrense-Dias, Justice, K, Keny Arkana, Manu Chao, Massive Attack, Mayra Andrade, MIKA, Micky Green, Nneka, Pete & The Pirates, Seun Kuti, Sharko, The Do, The Hives, The Young Knives, Thomas Dutronc, Tiken Jah Fakoly, Vanessa Paradis, Vive La Fete, Yael Naim, YELLE, Zebra, and dEUS) August 14, 2008 Salzburg Ring, Salzburg, Austria (FM4 Frequency Festival, with Adam Green, Blood Red Shoes, Chikinki, Die Fantastischen Vier, Digitalism, The Dirty Pretty Things, The Dropkick Murphys, Eight Legs, Flogging Molly, IAMX, Iron & Wine, Justice, The Kaizers Orchestra, Ladytron, Lightspeed Champion, Madsen, The Manic Street Preachers, Maximo Park, Pardon Ms. Arden, The Charlatans, The Dresden Dolls, The Hives, The Killers, The Roots, The Subways, The Wombats, Thrice, Travis, Tricky, We Are Scientists, and White Lies) August 16, 2008 Obudai Island, Budapest, Hungary (Sziget Festival, with 3 Inches of Blood, Adam Green, Alanis Morrissette, Anima Sound System, Anti-Flag, Apocalyptica, Avantasia, The Babyshambles, Barbaro, Beatrice, Black-Out, Blind Myself, Bornholm, Carcass, Cry Free, Dalriada, Danko Jones, Depresszio, Dew-Scented, Die Arzte, The Embers, The Eths, Exodus, Fish!, Flogging Molly, The Foreign Beggars, Goran Bregovic, Gyongyver, Hollywood Rose, Iced Earth, The Ideas, Irie Maffia, Iron Maiden, Jamie Winchester & Robert Hrutka, Jamiroquai, Jose Gonzalez, The Junkies, Justice, The Kaiser Chiefs, Kalapacs, Kaukazus, Kispal es a Borz, The Kiss Forever Band, Kraak & Smaak, Lacrimas Profundere, Lauren Harris, The Leningrad Cowboys, Mademoiselle K, Mangod INC., Mass Hysteria, Meshuggah, MGMT, Millencolin, Moby Dick, Modeselektor, Mory Kante, Nevergreen, Odett, Omen, The Pannonia Allstars Ska Orchestra, Parov Stelar, Peterfy Bori & Love Band, Pro-Pain, Punish Yourself, Remorse, Replika, Rhoda Scott, Road, Roisin Murphy, Rokia Traore, Romeo verzik, Room of the Mad Robots, Rotor, Sabaton, Sear Bliss, Serj Tankian, Sex Action, The Sex Pistols, Subscribe, Superbutt, Tankcsapda, Tesstimony, The Cribs, The Killers, The Kooks, The Presidents of the United States of America, The Wombats, Transglobal Underground, URH, Vitalic, Volbeat, Watch My Dying, Zorall) August 17, 2008 Eden Stadium, Prague, Czech Republic (supported by The Duke Spirit) August 19, 2008 New Lock Castle, Stuttgart, Germany (supported by Elbow) August 20, 2008 Loreley Amphitheater, St. Goarshausen, Germany (supported by Elbow) August 22, 2008 Residence Square, Wurzburg, Germany (supported by Elbow) August 24, 2008 Old Trafford Cricket Ground, Manchester, England (supported by Guillemots and The Editors) August 25, 2008 Cardiff International Arena, Cardiff, Wales (supported by Guillemots and The Editors) August 27, 2008 The Rose Bowl, Southampton, England (supported by Guillemots and The Editors) August 28, 2008 Saint-Cloud National Domain, Paris, France (Rock en Seine, with Apocalyptica, The Black Kids, Blood Red Shoes, Da Brasilians, The Dirty Pretty Things, Hot Chip, The Infadels, Jamie Lidell, Justice, The Kaiser Chiefs, Kate Nash, Lostprophets, Mix Master Mike, Rage Against the Machine, Scars on Broadway, Serj Tankian, The Stereophonics, The Do, The Jon Spencer Blues Explosion, The Raconteurs, The Roots, The Streets, These New Puritans, Tricky, and Wax Tailor) August 30, 2008 Twickenham Stadium, London, England (supported by Guillemots and The Editors) September 3, 2008 Vallhall Arena, Oslo, Norway (supported by The Disciplines and The Editors) September 4, 2008 Koengen, Bergen, Norway (supported by The Disciplines and The Editors) September 6, 2008 Copenhagen Park Stadium, Copenhagen, Denmark (supported by The Disciplines and The Editors) September 7, 2008 Stockholm Globe Arena, Stockholm, Sweden (supported by The Disciplines and The Editors) September 9, 2008 Finnair Stadium, Helsinki, Finland (supported by The Disciplines and The Editors) September 11, 2008 Saku Hall, Tallinn, Estonia (supported by We Are Scientists) September 12, 2008 Riga Arena, Riga, Latvia (supported by We Are Scientists) September 14, 2008 Siemens Arena, Vilnius, Lithuania (supported by We Are Scientists) September 17, 2008 Konig Pilsener Arena, Oberhausen, Germany (supported by We Are Scientists) September 18, 2008 Color Line Arena, Hamburg, Germany (supported by We Are Scientists) September 20, 2008 Rockhal Main Hall, Esch-sur-Alzette, Luxembourg (supported by We Are Scientists) September 21, 2008 Geneva Arena, Geneva, Switzerland (supported by We Are Scientists) September 23, 2008 Olympia Hall, Munich, Germany (supported by We Are Scientists) September 24, 2008 Zurich Indoor Stadium, Zurich, Switzerland (supported by We Are Scientists) September 26, 2008 Futurshow Station, Bologna, Italy (supported by We Are Scientists) September 27, 2008 PalaOlimpico Isozaki, Torino, Italy (supported by We Are Scientists) September 30, 2008 La Condomina Bullring, Murcia, Spain (supported by We Are Scientists) October 1, 2008 Ventas Bullring, Madrid, Spain (supported by We Are Scientists) October 4, 2008 Turkcell Kurucesme Arena, Istanbul, Turkey (S.O.S. Istanbul Festival, with Ayyuka, Spiritualized, and Mor ve Otesi) October 5, 2008 Kallimarmaro Panathinaiko Stadium, Athens, Greece (MTV Greece launch free concert, with C: Real, Gabriella Cilmi, and The Kaiser Chiefs) October 24, 2008 Nokia Theater, Grand Prairie, TX (supported by The Old 97's) October 26, 2008 New Orleans City Park, New Orleans, LA (Voodoo Music Experience, with Andre Williams, Angels & Airwaves, Ashes Divide, Ben Jelen, Big Al Carson & The Blues Masters, Big Sam's Funky Nation, Bonerama, Bones, The Butthole Surfers, Chant, Clint Maedgen, The Cold War Kids, Cowboy Mouth, Crooked, Cybertrybe, Dan Dyer, Dashboard Confessional, Dave Gregg, DeVotchKa, Dead Confederate, Dr. Cut, DJ Slice, Dr. Michael White, Dumpstaphunk, Eli "Paperboy" Reed & The True Loves, Erykah Badu, Fatter Than Albert, Fishbone, Ghostland Observatory, Grace Potter & The Nocturnals, The Hot 8 Brass Band, Hurray for the Riff Raff, InnerPartySystem, Irma Thomas, Ivan Neville, John Boutte, Joseph Arthur & The Lonely Astronauts, Joss Stone, King Britt, Leo Nocentelli, Lil Wayne, Lupe Fiasco, Mad Mike, Man Man, The Manchester Orchestra, Marc Broussard, Marva Wright, Morning 40 Federation, The New Orleans Jazz Vipers, Nine Inch Nails, The Old '97s, Ozomatli, Panic! At the Disco, Paul Sanchez, The Preservation Hall Jazz Band, Quintron & Miss Pussycat, Reverend Horton Heat, Rockie Charles, Rotary Downs, Sam & Ruby, Shamarr Allen, Sharon Jones & The Dap-Kings, Shellshock, Stone Temple Pilots, TV On the Radio, The Dirtbombs, The Dirty Dozen Brass Band, The Dynamites feat. Charles Walker, The Good Guys, The Gutter Twins, The Iguanas, The Knux, The Lee Boys, The Mars Volta, The New Orleans Bingo! Show, The Soul Rebels Brass Band, The Vettes, Thievery Corporation, The Tin Men, Tokyo Police Club, The Treme Brass Band, Troy "Trombone Shorty" Andrews & Orleans Avenue, Walter "Wolfman" Washington, The Washboard Chaz Blues Trio, Wyclef Jean, and The Zydepunks) October 29, 2008 El Campin Covered Coliseum, Bogota, Colombia (ColombiaFEST, with The Mills and The Mars Volta) November 1, 2008 City of Buenos Aires Club, Buenos Aires, Argentina (Personal Fest, with !!!, Banda de Turistas, Bicicletas, Black Rebel Motorcycle Club, Bloc Party, Coiffeur, Deborah de Corral, El Canto del Loco, Emmanuel Horvilleur, Javiera Mena, The Kaiser Chiefs, Leo Garcia, Los 7 Delfines, Los Pericos, Massacre, Mole, No Lo Soporto, Panico Ramirez, Rosal, Spiritualized, The Draytones, The Jesus & Mary Chain, The Mars Volta, The Offspring, Uffie, and Volador G) November 3-4, 2008 Movistar Arena, Santiago, Chile (SUE Festival, with The Kaiser Chiefs, The Mars Volta, The Gangas, and The Jesus & Mary Chain) November 6, 2008 St. Joseph's Stadium, Porto Alegre, Brazil (supported by Nenhum de Nos) November 8, 2008 HSBC Arena, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil (supported by Fernando Magalhaes) November 10-11, 2008 Via Funchal, Sao Paulo, Brazil (supported by Wilson Sideral) November 14, 2008 Peru National Stadium, Lima, Peru (Lima HOT Festival, with Los Turbopotamos, Cemeterio Club, and Travis) November 16, 2008 Simon Bolivar University Soccer Field, Caracas, Venezuela (Festival Movistar Musica, with Duran Duran, Ea, Fractaler, Los Paranoias, Maroon 5, Mochuelo, and Travis) November 18, 2008 Mexico National Auditorium, Mexico City, Mexico (supported by Los Concorde) 2009: March 11, 2009 Isaac Stern Auditorum, New York, NY (The Music of R.E.M. at Carnegie Hall, with the dB's, Fink, Keren Ann, Calexico, Rachel Yamagata, Bob Mould, The Feelies, Ingrid Michaelson, Glenn Hansard, The Apples in Stereo, Guster, Marshall Crenshaw, Rhett Miller, Kimya Dawson, Vic Chesnutt & Elf Power, Throwing Muses, Dar Williams, Jolie Holland, Darius Rucker, and Patti Smith)